


Build it Up

by blakefancier



Series: Stevie series [4]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie talks to her mom, Bucky, and Tony. Howard considers becoming an evil villain with a base of operations on a Caribbean island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build it Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've really got too much stuff on my plate IRL, but I cannot stop writing. Steve/Howard, you are a seductive pairing and I love you.
> 
> eta: I love Stevie. I love her so much! I love that she's a tomboy. I love that Howard loves that she's a tomboy.

When Stevie got back to the apartment, Sarah's door was closed and she could hear the muted strain of Marvin Gaye. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 

God, why did her mom have to freak out about this? Why couldn't she be happy that Stevie found a great guy to love? Okay, so he was Howard Stark, but… but he wasn't a monster!

Stevie shook her head and settled on the couch with The Hobbit. She read until it was time to make dinner. She put a frozen lasagna in the oven and made a salad. When the lasagna was done, she knocked on her mom's door. The music stopped and Stevie spoke. "Dinner's ready, Mom."

Her mom came to the table and they ate in silence, the only sound the clinking of their silverware.

It was driving Stevie crazy, it really was. "Is this how it's gonna be from now on?"

Sarah put down her fork. "What do you want me to say, Stevie? Do you want me to say that you're ruining your life? That you and Stark aren't going to last a year if you get married? That I'm afraid for you, really afraid?"

"I’m afraid, too, Mom!" Stevie crossed her arms over her chest. "I’m having a baby! You don't think I know how… how gigantic that is! I do! I mean, what do I know about babies?"

"Then why… Sweetheart, I'm not saying you should have an abortion. But there are other options. We can put the baby up for adoption."

Stevie shook her head. "No, I don't want that. Howard doesn't want that."

Sarah's mouth twisted bitterly. "He doesn't have a say in this."

"He's the father, Mom." She sighed and pushed her plate away. "And I want him to have a say. I want him to be a part of this."

"Stevie, you've seen his son. You…" Sarah waved her hands in the air. "There's not a week that goes by that that boy isn't in the news: partying, underage drinking, drugs, a sex tape. That is not a positive illustration of Stark's parenting skills!" 

"I know he made some mistakes with Tony." Sarah snorted, but Stevie continued, "And he'll probably make all new ones with his one." She rubbed her stomach. "But I'll make mistakes, too. That's part of parenting, right? Besides, he's older now. He… He's learned from his mistakes with Tony."

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that he hasn't," Stevie said. 

Sarah let out a huff. "He's Howard Stark. He makes machines that kill people. His family has poisoned our environment, they've exploited their workers, they've—"

"That was a long time ago, Mom. Stark Industries employs a lot of people in this country and he's done a lot to improve working conditions since his father's time. It was one of the first companies to extend benefits to same-sex partners. His company is one of the cleanest in the nation; the building in Manhattan is LEED certified."

"And he still builds bombs and guns and…"

"And cellphones and computers and medical devices that save people's lives." Stevie slapped her palms against the table. "I'm marrying him, Mom, whether you like it or not. "

"It's a mistake, Stevie." Sarah's voice shook.

"It's mine to make." She reached over and took her mom's hand. "Please, I know you don't like this, but it's what I want. It's… I love him. I love him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I'm scared, too. Mom, I'm really scared. That's why I need you in my corner. You're my mom. You…" Stevie's voice broke and she made an angry sound. "God, I hate crying."

Sarah laughed softly and squeezed Stevie's hand. "You always have, even when you were a baby." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not okay with this, Stevie. I'm not okay with him. I'll never be okay with him. But… But I know you. I know you've got it in your head that you're going to marry that man."

Stevie nodded. "If you don't give us permission, I might do something crazy like run off to his private island in the Caribbean."

"I hate this, I really hate this," Sarah muttered. "If he hurts you, I'll sic Bucky on him! Or even one of the other boys. I know how much Timothy likes to fight."

"He won't." Stevie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That went easier than it should; Stevie knew she should probably be worried.

"Does he really have a Caribbean island?" Sarah asked.

"No, I don't think so. But he'd probably buy one if I asked." 

Sarah shook her head. "My grandbaby is not going to be a spoiled brat."

"No, ma'am. It won't be." 

*****

"Well, that was easy," Howard said that night as they were talking over the phone.

"Too easy." Stevie stretched and wiggled her toes. "She's probably going to make you sign a prenup where you agree to give up your warmongering ways and become a peace activist."

"Hey, I like peace! I love peace! What does your mom think I do? I sit in a dark bunker under my house, stroke my mustache, and plot death and destruction for all of mankind?"

"Your workshop is pretty dark. But if you were really evil, you'd have a goatee." 

"Now there's a thought."

Stevie yawned. "You'll have to work on your evil laugh, though. The one you have now sucks." 

"I'll add that to my to-do list, right between 'take over small country as a test run for world domination' and 'make a big laser to write _HS loves SR_ on the moon'."

She laughed. "Aww, how romantic." 

"I try. " Howard chuckled. "I should probably let you go, It's getting late."

"Yeah, I gotta get up early to Skype Bucky. I'm gonna tell him about you and the baby." She rolled over on her side and yawned again.

"Okay. Sleep tight, babe."

"Hmm. Howard?" She bit her bottom lip. "Do you own a Caribbean island?"

There was a slight pause on Howard's end, then he said, "No, why? Do you want one?"

"Would you get me one if I said yes?" Not that she did.

"It depends on what you want it for." Howard sounded wary.

Stevie grinned. "For our fortress of evil, silly."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll get right on it."

"Perfect." Stevie turned off the lamp on her nightstand. "I love you, baby boy."

Howard hummed softly. "I love you, too." 

*****

Bucky looked good—of course, he always looked good—tan and happy to see her. "You've lost weight," she said. "I'll tell mom to send you another care package."

"Thanks." Bucky grinned. "You look pretty good."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "How long have you got to Skype?"

"Ten minutes." Bucky straightened in his seat. "How are you and your mom? How are my boys?"

"The Commandos are fine, making trouble wherever they go. Mom's fine too. She sends her love." Stevie hesitated and Bucky picked up on it.

His grin slid away. "You're not okay. Oh, God, something happened. Did… did the leukemia come back?"

"No," she said quickly. "No, I'm fine. I'm… I'm not sick I…" Her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth went dry. "I'm pregnant." 

"You—" Bucky's eyes widened and he mouth fell open. "Is it mine?" he asked in a choked voice. 

Relief made her giddy and she laughed. "Yes, because when I saw you a year ago and I gave you that blowjob, you planted a baby in my tummy." She shook her head in exasperation. "God, Buck, really? Did you sleep through Sex Ed?"

Bucky blushed furiously. "I was surprised, okay." He took a deep breath. "So, you should marry me."

"What?" Stevie glared at him. "No! And screw you!"

"Why not?" Bucky asked. "The baby's gonna need stuff, lots of stuff. And if you marry me, you'll get medical and dental benefits, I'll send you my paycheck every month--" 

"You already do that, Bucky."

He continued as if she hadn't interrupted him. "And we could get housing on base. A nice house with a yard and everything."

"Bucky." Stevie rubbed her forehead. "No. I'm… I'm marrying the baby's dad."

"Some wet behind the ears kid? I can take care of you and the baby." 

"So can he." She sighed. "He's got a house and a job and a car. He's older."

"Older?" Bucky's voice went flat and the expression vanished from his face. "How much older?"

Stevie mumbled, "Twenty-five years."

"The son of a bitch is twenty-five?" Bucky shouted.

Stevie lifted her chin and said, clearly, "No, he's twenty-five years older than me."

"Twenty—" Bucky's face went bright red. " I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch. I'm gonna put a bullet right between the bastard's eyes."

Suddenly, Stevie was furious. "James Buchanan Barnes, I've been your friend since I was five years old and I know you still think of me as that sick little girl that used to follow you around. But I'm not and I haven't been for years. My boyfriend is older, but the decision to have sex was mutual. You know better than anyone that I'm not some innocent kid. So let me tell you now, I will kick your butt if you touch one hair on my boyfriend's head. And don't you say anything to the Commandos either! It's been a long time since I gave Dum Dum a bloody nose, but don't think I won't just because I'm pregnant!"

"You done? Because I got a few things to say." She gestured for him to continue, so Bucky did. "Stevie Grant Rogers, I know you're not a little girl anymore, but you're my best friend and the closest thing I got to a family since my ma died. So you bet your ass I'm gonna watch your back and make sure your guy knows that if he hurts you, there'll be hell to pay. And it doesn't got anything to do with you being weak or a girl, because I know you could kick my ass. You just… you're important to me. So suck it up!"

Stevie blinked at him, a little stunned by his display of emotion. "Okay."

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. "So when's the wedding?"

"It's in three weeks. On the eighteenth."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"You'll—" It was Stevie's turn to gape. "But… you're in Afghanistan."

"I'll be there. So don't get married without me," he said. 

"I won't." She smiled at him. 

He glanced over his shoulder. "I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Take care of yourself, Stevie." 

"You, too, Bucky. Watch your back."

Bucky grinned at her. "I always do." 

A few seconds later the interface went black. Stevie turned off her computer and rubbed her eyes. 

*****

"When am I going to meet Tony?" Stevie asked, lifting her hips so that Howard could pull off her panties.

"He's coming home in a few days. You can meet him then." Howard kissed her inner thigh and let out a soft breath. "God, you smell good." 

"Mmm." She spread her thighs. "You gonna fuck me or what?" 

"You're so impatient." He gently stroked her pussy and she moaned.

"I'm so wet." She tugged on his hair. "Come on!"

"I want to lick you," he said, breathlessly. 

"Lick me after. When I'm wet with you. I know you love when I'm sloppy." 

Howard moaned and gently bit the inside of her thigh. 

"Come on." She licked her lips and tugged harder. "Come up here, baby boy. That's my sweetheart. My darling. Come to mommy."

"Stevie!" Howard shuddered; eating up the pet names and the affection like he always did. "You shouldn't—You— Fuck!" He slid up and kissed her hard, delving into her mouth like he wanted to crawl inside her. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched up. "Fuck me, Howard. Fuck me, now." 

He whimpered softly and pushed right into her. 

*****

"So you must be Stevie?" Tony smiled charmingly and kissed her hand. "I'm sure that if Dad and I talked, he would have told me all about you."

"Um, hi." Stevie glanced at Howard, unsure. Howard just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Howard's told me all about you."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to get on my good side."

"Tony," Howard said. "Behave." 

"Dad, I'm shocked!" Tony touched his chest and pretended to look surprised. "I'm always on my best behavior!" 

Howard frowned and Stevie stepped between them. "Jarvis is making pot roast for dinner. He said it's your favorite."

"Oh, were we supposed to do the family dinner thing tonight?" Tony shook his head sadly. "Sorry, I've got plans."

"Break them," Howard said flatly.

"But Dad, she's only in town for the night." Tony turned to her. "She's a stewardess."

"They prefer the term flight attendants now." Stevie did her best to hide the disappointment she felt. "It's okay, we can do it another time."

"No, it's not okay! Tony—"

"Howard." Steve took his hand and looked at him. "It's all right. Really. We've got the rest of our lives to get to know each other."

Howard looked skeptical and Tony grinned. "Exactly! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for a hot date."

Before Stevie could say anything else, Tony gave them a lazy wave and headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Stevie. But I did try to warn you." Howard put his arm around her shoulders. "Tony is… Tony."

"Well, maybe so, but I'm not giving up just yet." Tony was gonna be family. And you didn't give up on family. Not ever. 

*****

Stevie gave it a few days, watching Tony move around the house, memorizing his routine. And he did have one; for all that he said he was a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy, 

So, when Howard was at work, she dropped by the house, with a sausage and peppers pizza from her favorite restaurant. Mr. Jarvis let her in and told her that young Master Stark was in his room.

She smiled and thanked him; he smiled back at her. Mr. Jarvis was completely amazing, and if she didn't love Howard so much, she might have fallen head over heels for him. Stevie knocked on Tony's bedroom door and waited. After a few moments, she heard a muffled, "Come in, Jarvis." She opened the door and stepped in. 

Tony looked up from his computer and put down his controller. "Oh, it's you."

"I thought you might be hungry." She shoved the box at him; he took it out of reflex. "I didn't know what you like so I got my favorite." She sat on his bed and smiled.

"I'm kinda busy." He opened the box and took out a slice of pizza.

"Okay." She held out her hands. "Pass it here, I'm starving."

"Seriously, I'm in the middle of something." She just took the pizza box from him and grabbed a slice; he sighed. "Look, I have nothing against you. You seem like a nice kid, but—"

Stevie looked at the computer screen and blinked. "Is that the new Resident Evil?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"It's not supposed to come out for another few months," she said. "How did you get it?"

He shrugged. "I know people."

"That's so cool!" She took a bite of pizza. "Can I play?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "You play video games?"

Stevie gave him her 'quit being an ass' look. "Yeah, girls play video games. So can I?"

"I don't know. I'm not really big on sharing my stuff." 

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "You're just scared that I might be better than you."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Please, I've been programming my own video games since I was ten." 

"Doesn't mean you can play, Stark." Stevie smirked, then stuffed her mouth full of pizza. .

"Oh." Tony grinned at her. "You're on, sweetheart." 

*****

Tony was the better video game player, but Stevie could eat more than he could. She could also burp the loudest.

"Oh my God," Tony groaned, stretched out on the floor. "Those chicken wings were definitely too much. I think I'm going to explode."

"What a baby!" Stevie laughed and ate a spoonful from the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream in her lap.

"How the hell are you still eating?" 

She shrugged. "Fast metabolism, I guess." 

He wrinkled his nose at her. "You are pretty big."

"Hey!" She flicked her spoon in his direction and drops of ice cream spattered across his face; he yelped.

"Geez, I meant tall and muscular." Tony wiped the drips off his face and licked his hand. Then looked at her for a long time; she didn't interrupt him from his thoughts. "He's a shitty father, you know," he said, finally. "You're better off bringing up the kid yourself." 

"I know he wasn't a good father to you. He knows it, too. He told me so himself." She scraped the last bits of ice cream onto the spoon and finished it off, then licked the spoon clean.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony waved his hands. "He did the best he could, abusive childhood, workaholic, blah, blah, blah. None of those excuses change the fact that he didn't even try."

"What if he tried now?" she asked.

He looked over at her with pity in his eyes. "You gonna try and fix us, Stevie? It's a losing battle." 

Stevie frowned slightly and gathered her thoughts. "I'm an only kid. My mom was an only kid and so was my dad. Then when I was six, he skipped on us. I didn't have any relatives growing up, it was just me and my mom. So when things got rough, and they did get rough, we didn't have anybody to count on. Just each other."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I want my kid to have a family. I want my kid to be surrounded by people who love it and will protect it. I want it to have a dad and a brother and… and a Jarvis. I know Howard has flaws and that he messed up with you, Tony. But I think he deserves another chance." She pressed her hand against her belly. "I think the baby deserves a father, even one that's not perfect."

Tony looked away. "I guess."

"The baby deserves a big brother, too," she said softly and he snorted. "It's true. You get to be the cool brother. The baby will look up to you." 

"Fine, fine, I get it. Jeez, stop beating a dead horse." He dragged his arm across his eyes. "God, you're annoying." 

Stevie smiled at him. "Yup. And I bet I could beat you at Mario Kart, too." 

Tony let out a bark of laughter. "You don't know how to quit, do you?" 

"Not one bit."


End file.
